


an end, once and for all.

by Imagine_Demons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Demons/pseuds/Imagine_Demons
Summary: it was an end, once and for all.





	an end, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this, just letting ya'll know. Also, come yell at me on twitter @superjugstyles

She walks in the graveyard, eyes bloodshot and tears mixing with the rain. She had stopped crying long ago, but when she came here, the tears never actually stopped, and that explained her bloodshot eyes, which ached with guilt and other emotions, but the main one was guilt because she couldn’t save her.

 

Her.

 

She couldn’t save her.

 

And she hated herself for it.

 

Despite everyone telling her it wasn’t her fault, she blamed herself for it. It was all her fault, and she hated herself for not saving her quicker or doing anything to help her. Instead, she just let it happen.

 

She did this.

 

Stopping at the grave, she gets down on her knees and lets out a loud scream that, even over the rain, people can hear. Her lungs burn as she screams---and she finds herself placing her forehead weakly on the gravestone afterwards, her throat burning and her voice cracked with sadness.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers quietly. “I couldn’t save you…I couldn’t.”

 

The rain increases as she speaks and she finds herself crying harder than before. “I killed you…I did.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” A voice behind her speaks. Turning around, she sees a familiar figure she knows and loves, holding an umbrella. “You didn’t, Sara.”

 

“How do you know?” Sara asks the figure and they get down on their knees, grabbing Sara’s hands.

 

“Because I know you, and I know you didn’t do it.” The figure looks at Sara. “Stop blaming yourself.”

 

“But how?” Sara asks the figure curiously, and they let go of Sara’s hands, standing up from the ground.

 

“I don’t have all the answers, Sara. But her death was not your fault.” The figure tells her. “And you may it’s your fault, but she died for you so you could live and be who you really are---a legend.”

 

“But I miss her so much…” Sara sobs and the figure looks down at her, their eyes full of sorrow.

 

“I know, and I know she was important to you, but think about what she’d want.” The figure says. “She’d kill you if you spent your whole life sad and mourning over her. It’s hard, I know, but you must move on.”

 

“You’re right.” Sara agrees with the figure. “I need to say goodbye, move on, and live in peace.”

 

“Because that is what she would want.” The figure tells her and then offers their hand. “Come on.”

 

Sara takes the figure’s hand and they pull her into a hug.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” They whisper in her ear. “I promise, it’ll get easier.”

 

“But will it?” Sara doubts the figure's words.

 

“Of course it will.” The figure breaks the hug and turns to the grave. “Goodbye, fallen one.”

 

Sara inhales and exhales before looking at the grave, her lip trembling.

 

With a broken voice, she says the words that’ll forever hurt.

 

“Goodbye, Ava Sharpe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to take my ao3 account away from me, and my ideas too, cause I cannot keep doing this ugh
> 
> also who was the mystery figure??? take a guess.


End file.
